Enemy of the Empire (II)
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Zone into Gustav Tunnel from Cape Terrigan or Valkurm Dunes and find the Outcropping at (F-10). It is near the Cape Terrigan zone. *Check the Outcropping once for a CS. ** If you're in a party and forget to click the Outcropping before the fight you will get the message "Now is not the time for that!" You must then leave Gustav Tunnel and reenter to get the initial CS. *Checking the outcropping a second time will give the option to start the next mission: Enemy of the Empire (II) a fight vs. 3 Tenshodo members. ** The Black Book is taken when the battle begins. You must redo the Black Book quest if you lose the battle, else you will not get credit Strategies *Buffs will not wear when you enter the fight. *If soloing; recommend getting FOV buffs from the Field Manual at the Cape Terrigan Zone. *NPC buddies despawn when the fight begins. *Three Tenshodo NPCs spawn and spam Utsusemi: Ni for a couple of seconds and then each will produce 4 clones of themself. **Clones are quite weak, AoE damage will work well. **Clones seem to resist all sleep spells **Ninjutsu magic is spammed causing really bad spell lock when changing targets. **TP is not reset on entry of the Confrontation, building before entry is highly recommended. **Eventually the NPCs will become targetable, and they must be defeated to win the battle. **Easiest way to tell which one is real is they take less damage and maintain their HP while all the clones respawn with 100% HP *In order to make the NPCs targetable, you must defeat one of each type of clone (Taru, Galka, Hume). **Even after becoming targetable, the Ninjas will still continue to spawn clones of themselves. Pay attention to which enemy is using Utsusemi to know which is the enemy that needs to be defeated. *After defeating the real versions, any clones still out will shortly depop. *Cactuar Key is given as a reward for winning the battle. *After receiving the Cactuar Key, do not leave, check the Outcropping again for the next CS - there have been some issues with players experiencing the cut-scene stalling mid-way; seems to only affect Windower users. I suggest starting up POL without Windower enabled. I was then able to finish the cut-scene. **If you do get hung up in the CS you can force DC and come back using standard POL and re-do the CS. *You do not enter into a battlefield, you fight the NM's after they pop so people who are not on the mission or do not have the add on can help you out. We did this with a 75RDM/WHM, 75PLD/WHM, and a 75RDM with no problems. *Easily duoed by two blue mages using aoe spells on clones and using big spells on main mobs 1 or 2 yag drinks are needed *Soloed by 75PLD/RDM with great ease, got hit for 7 damage twice when stoneskin wore. Keep Stoneskin and phalanx up and it's a joke. *Soloed very easily by 75RDM/BLU, did not take a single point of damage, stoneskin lasted the whole fight. *Soloed by 75SAM/DNC with soboro. Had to spam cure, but never went into red hp. Got 300% TP before starting. Didn't use 2h. *Soloed by 75DNC/NIN (Fully merited) spamming Fan Dance, Utsusemi: Ni, sometimes Drain Samba III when Fan Dance timer was not up, and Waltzes. Also had 280 TP when entering fight. *Soloed fairly easily as 75PUP/DNC. Went in with 300TP, a good evasion set, and soulsoother automaton. Spammed Spinning Attack when I didn't need TP for curing waltz or drain samba. *Easily soloable 75dnc/nin full haste gear no shadows just topping hp with cure waltz 4 and having haste samba up for entertainment. *Boringly easy solo by 75RDM/BLM. Only damage received came from a critical after Stoneskin went down due to duration, Phalanx (II) blocks almost all damage. Cyclone will take care of clones nicely, until originals become targetable. *You are able to watch someone else while they do the fight, but you are unable to cure or otherwise assist them during it. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: The overzealous young Tenshodo agents are not interested in listening to reason. In the name of your empress, you have no choice but to flex your adventurer muscles and pound some sense into them. ---- Game Script